


Devoid

by The_Red_Dragon_Spirit



Series: Into the Night [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit/pseuds/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit
Summary: ...or maybe it should





	Devoid

Darkness. It surrounds me, suffocating me. Normally I would enjoy the darkness, for it brings peace and solitude for those who need it. I've never feared the Dark. Until now. How could I not fear something that whenever I see it I can not help but hear the tortured screams of Innocents and smell only the rotten stench of Death. Death I have never feared but like Darkness I now fear it with the very core of my being. I used to see Death as a point in which a person transcends into whatever lies beyond. Yet now as I see the horrific things that mankind is capable of doing, I fear that should I die now it would be in the most inhumane way that only humans are capable of. Gone is the Night's Lullaby in its place stands only the imprinted memory of Innocents’ dying screams. What once was a Friend is now so Twisted and Warped that I cannot see anything, insignificant or not, familiar. What has happened to such an untouchable, holy sanctum and leave only a cage of Death and Despair. What was once an escape from the harsh Reality of Today is now a Horrid Fate that can only be described as Hell on Earth. Which in turn makes me question if the Dark was ever for me.


End file.
